Various electric connecting blocks are known for use in telecommunications equipment to provide computers, modems and the like with access to communication cables. Exemplars of these electric connecting blocks are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,564 for wall mounted connecting block and U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,826 for printed wiring board connector (see FIG. 1). The wall mounted connecting block of U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,564 and the printed wiring board connector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,826 are designed for the same object of providing a design that is suited for automated assembly and quick replacement. These electric connecting blocks are functional however, they cannot match with the fast transmission speed of the latest generation of high-speed computers.
As shown in FIG. 1, the lead frame comprises 8 flat elongated conductive elements that individually interconnect one of jack wires with one of connectors. Each conductive element includes a narrow area for connection with one of connectors. This design will increase signal transmission loss when used in high frequency signal transmission. Furthermore, because the connective elements are arranged in parallel, the crosstalk between either pair of conductive elements becomes worse. In order to eliminate these problems, certain electronic components (such as capacitors) shall be installed in the electric circuit of the electric connecting block. However, these corrective measures greatly increase the manufacturing cost of the electric connecting block and its dimension. According to TIA/EIA made by ANSI, see FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, these corrective measures provide little improvement in transmission quality.